<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fools and Hotel Rooms by sugarb1n</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078896">Fools and Hotel Rooms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarb1n/pseuds/sugarb1n'>sugarb1n</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Choking, Degradation, Dom Seonghwa, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, like a lot of it, namecalling, oh and btw hongjoong fishnets hongjoong fishnets, sub hongjoong, u can thank my friend for the inclusion of the daddy kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:33:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarb1n/pseuds/sugarb1n</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They had a free night, for once, and the room quickly filled with overlapping chatter over how they wanted to spend it. Seonghwa made eye contact with Hongjoong from across the room.<br/>He had different ideas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fools and Hotel Rooms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nizella/gifts">Nizella</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingYeosang253/gifts">SparklingYeosang253</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Uh i guess warnings for people who aren't into choking or degradation? There's a lot of that here it was entirely for my own benefit. Also this is my very first smut ever and also no beta so skfdkflj please don't judge too hard</p><p> </p><p>gifted to nizella n sparklingyeo bc ily babies thanks for the cheerleading i literally would not have finished this without it&lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“That’s a wrap,” Yunho called with his signature smile, and seven other boys sagged out of position and readied themselves to leave the practice room. They had a free night, for once, and the room quickly filled with overlapping chatter over how they wanted to spend it. Yeosang wanted to try out the new video game that came out a few days ago. San wanted to spend it napping, but Wooyoung begged him for movie night. Jongho was smiling sweetly at his phone, glancing up only when spoken to before returning to the screen. Seonghwa made eye contact with Hongjoong from across the room.</p><p>He had different ideas.</p><p>His fingers brushed over the plastic card in his pocket, and he watched as Hongjoong did the same, his eyes hooding just enough to be noticeable. Seonghwa watched him slip out the door with the others—odd, since he usually spent long nights in the studio—and grabbed his coat with a huffy laugh. There was no sense in rushing if Seonghwa wasn’t right there with him, and he planned to shower and change into something more fitting first.</p><p>The cab ride was boring, and Seonghwa spent it flicking the room key between his fingers, eyes and mind fixed outside the car. It was better if the two weren’t seen together before disappearing for so long, but he wondered what Hongjoong was up to this time that had him so hurried.</p><p>A smirk spread across his face and Seonghwa tilted his head down to hide it. Maybe he was just that excited to find out what Seonghwa was going to do to him.</p><p>The thought was with him while he climbed out of the cab to stand outside of a prestigious looking building. It was with him while he walked inside the hotel, and it spread to dangerous places while he took the elevator. He didn’t hesitate to insert the card in its slot and push the door open, as routine as it was.</p><p>He paused in the doorway at the sight laid out on the bed. Then, with dark eyes, he shut the door tightly behind him. This was only for him.</p><p>He straightened himself, hungry eyes eating everything up like he would never see it again. He was glad he’d changed into clothes that fit him better, black v neck tight in the places that needed it and dark jeans tighter even in places that didn’t. </p><p>Hongjoong, on the other hand, was incredibly underdressed. He wore fishnets stretching up his legs and ending in a band around his thighs. Around his neck was a tight black choker, held together with a metal heart outlining his adam’s apple. He wore nothing else. One leg hung off the bed and the other was propped up, giving the other man a full view as he lay against the bed. His bare chest heaved as small hands worked lube into himself, eliciting a small gasp and an even smaller arch in his spine.</p><p>“Slut,” Seonghwa breathed, shaking his head even as his eyes never left the figure on the bed. He stalked forward with a measured pace as Hongjoong removed his hand and propped himself up on his elbow.</p><p>“Hi daddy,” he said with a grin. Seonghwa reached forward, his fingertips trailing from his jaw down to trace the lines of his throat, resting gently over the collar. </p><p>“Beautiful,” he whispered, thumb tracing the metal as he leaned in to brush his lips over Hongjoong’s forehead. He glanced down to see the mess the smaller boy made while preparing himself.</p><p>“<em> Disgusting </em>,” Seonghwa spat, shoving Hongjoong’s leg up and against his chest so fast he was pinned back against the bed, letting out a shocked gasp as he stared up with wide eyes. Seonghwa used his thumb to push his ass cheek aside, kneading the flesh idly while he inspected the other’s work. He pressed his leg down harder while he leaned over Hongjoong, staring him down and revelling in the whimpers he received. “Did you really think you could fuck yourself open better than I could?”</p><p>Hongjoong let out a shuddering gasp, mouth open with his eyes locked on Seonghwa’s. The taller man reached up and pressed a hand into his throat, earning himself a small choked sound while Joong twitched against his grip. “I asked you a question, baby.”</p><p>“No,” he coughed. His lips twitched up in a nervous smile and he shifted under Seonghwa’s hands. “I-I just thought I could make it easier for you since you work so hard, daddy.”</p><p>Seonghwa frowned down at him, face dangerously close. “What are you?”</p><p>Hongjoong shivered. “A useless fucking slut.”</p><p>“And you thought you could do hyung’s job for him? Even knowing how fucking despicable that is? Did you <em> like </em> the idea of getting slapped around for it while you opened yourself up?”</p><p>“Yes,” Hongjoong gasped, even with the fingers squeezing his windpipe. “Yes I did.”</p><p>Seonghwa crashed their lips together, invading Joong’s mouth and biting his lip and grinding his hips against his bare ass. Hongjoong whined into the kiss, hands reaching up to slide under Seonghwa’s shirt before they were wrenched away.</p><p>“Whores don’t get to touch without permission,” Seonghwa growled, stepping back as Hongjoong huffed desperately at the lack of warmth. He pulled his shirt off before sliding his pants—boxers and all—to his feet and stepping out of them. He returned to Hongjoong sitting on the edge of the bed, entranced and watching his every movement. Standing in front of him, the shorter man was barely eye level with his chest as he placed a gentle hand on his jaw and tilted his face up.</p><p>“You’re a mess,” Seonghwa said with as much patience as he could muster. “Nasty.” His thumb caressed his skin, feather light. “Mine.”</p><p>Hongjoong fidgeted with the band of his fishnets, soaking in the praise and letting his eyes flutter shut. Heat was spreading between his legs, but as desperately as he wanted to put his hands on the man standing over him he was a good boy. He bit his lip and spread his legs obediently as a finger slipped into his hole, then another. Testing.</p><p>“Do you like it baby?” Hongjoong asked innocently.</p><p>“Shut the fuck up,” Seonghwa practically growled, shoving Hongjoong on his stomach and pushing him further on the bed by his ass. Hongjoong opened his mouth—whether to say something or to moan—but never got a sound out. Seonghwa put a hand at the base of his neck and shoved him into the mattress, guiding himself into Hongjoong’s hole without hesitation. He let out a ragged breath before fucking into him slowly, fingers digging into the flesh of Joong’s ass the way he knew he liked. </p><p>“Seonghwa,” Hongjoong gritted, clenching around the cock in his ass and silently begging for it to fuck harder. He could feel as Seonghwa slid further into him painstakingly slowly, angling himself to brush against his prostate until Hongjoong let out a breathy moan, fists clenching the sheets on either side of him. </p><p>“Fuck me,” he whined, pent up from the time spent teasing himself and waiting for Seonghwa. “Fuck me like you mean it baby, fuck me ‘til I can’t breathe.”</p><p>The hand pinning him to the bed slid to his throat and squeezed at the same time Seonghwa rammed into him, forcing his head up at an awkward angle. He pulled back and thrusted into him again, seemingly abandoning his slow pace in favor of fucking his toy into the bed.</p><p>“Fucking whore,” Seonghwa spat, smacking his ass and causing Hongjoong to jerk underneath him, dick twitching. “Touching yourself without daddy’s permission?” Another smack, and Hongjoong sucked in a sharp breath, grinding against the sheets as best he could with a cock fucking his ass. “What are you?”</p><p>“I’m a whore,” Hongjoong moaned brokenly, clenching around Seonghwa. “I’m filthy and I need your cock I want it I want—” he took a shuddering gasp as Seonghwa hit his prostate dead on, then moaned high and needy when he did it again “—I want your cock—”</p><p>Seonghwa shoved his fingers in Hongjoong’s mouth, forcing them in until he choked around them before sucking on them and moaning hard. “Dumb bitches like you don’t get to talk,” he hissed, leaning down and propping himself up over Hongjoong with his free arm. He sped up his already relentless pace, pulling his fingers out to steady himself with another hand on the bed. </p><p>Hongjoong was on the verge of screaming even before Seonghwa nosed at the shell of his ear, hissing harshly before nipping at him. Heat was spreading through Hongjoong’s whole body like a ravenous wildfire and he thought he might figuratively die if he didn’t get a release. He snuck a hand down to clench at his thigh, unwilling to touch himself without approval. “Daddy—” he moaned loudly, writhing beneath the other body.</p><p>Seonghwa pulled back innocently, pace slowing as he sat up and tilted his head at the figure below him. “Did you need something baby? Did you ask for daddy?”</p><p>Hongjoong practically sobbed at the loss of contact, feeling empty despite the cock filling him up. “Hm? Did you say something sweetheart? Daddy can’t hear you if you don’t use your words.”</p><p>“Please,” Hongjoong breathed hoarsely, pushing himself back further onto Seonghwa’s dick in the hopes of spurring him to action. He groaned something else unintelligible before falling silent.</p><p>The other man pulled out, gently massaging Hongjoong’s ass. “You must be feeling overwhelmed,” he said with faux sympathy, a very dangerous tone. Hongjoong’s hairs stood on end. He knew what was coming. “Maybe you should take a break? Would you like that baby?”</p><p>He fisted his hand in Hongjoong’s hair and practically dragged him off the bed, forcing him to his knees as he sat down on the edge of the bed. He pulled him closer to the cock leaking against his stomach. “Would you like a taste baby? Make your whore mouth feel better?”</p><p>“Yes,” Hongjoong moaned desperately, pulling against the grip Seonghwa had in a feeble attempt to start sucking him down. He glanced up and met Seonghwa’s gaze, pleading with his eyes, before the other man chuckled and shoved him in. “Get to work, slut.”</p><p>Hongjoong did, teasing the head with his tongue and wrapping his lips around Seonghwa’s cock, licking the remaining lube off. An impatient hand toyed with a strand of hair at the back of his head and he dove in deeper, cock bouncing against the back of his mouth before sucking tight and pulling off with a pop. Seonghwa let out a deep groan and Hongjoong kissed his tip affectionately before going down again. He took Seonghwa down his throat, relaxing his jaw and fighting his body’s reaction to the intrusion. He bobbed his head up and down relentlessly, lips twisting as he pulled up to the tip before sucking him down again and again. Rough hands fisted his hair as the air was filled with uneven breaths and wet sounds. He pulled back and let his tongue play with Seonghwa’s slit, hand holding the other man’s cock as he gave Hwa a generous swirl.</p><p>“Fuck,” Seonghwa breathed, tilting his head back and exposing his adam’s apple. Hongjoong glanced up and watched it bob as he slid back down slowly, humming pleasantly before sinking all the way down and holding himself there, sucking like a child with candy. Seonghwa let out a harsh noise, the hands in Joong’s hair now twisting almost painfully while he sucked in ragged breaths. He was visibly close, and pride swelled in Joong’s chest.</p><p>“Good boy,” the older huffed.  “Such a good little slut.” The hand in Hongjoong’s hair moved to his choker, and he was pulled off Hwa’s dick as deft fingers slipped around it and twisted. His eyes met Seonghwa’s as his mouth fell open and he let out a choked breath.</p><p>“Touch yourself.”</p><p>Hongjoong’s hand flew to his rock hard cock as Seonghwa pulled him up, forcing him to raise himself up from his position on his knees. The older man leaned in and pressed a kiss to Hongjoong’s upper lip even as he struggled to suck in air, the hand he had on himself working furiously. He met the other’s eyes and choked out a moan.</p><p>“Such a good boy,” Seonghwa said, his free hand caressing Hongjoong’s reddening cheek. “Such a good little boy, working so hard for me.”</p><p>That was all it took. He whined high and needy, brows tilting up as his eyelids fluttered shut and squeezed hard. His hand sped up, flooding his senses with pleasure before stripping the orgasm out of him and onto his fingers. The grip on his choker released and he sat back down on his heels, sucking in unsteady breaths.</p><p>Seonghwa’s fingers brushed the other’s hair back while his spare hand moved to his own cock. His hand rested on the side of Hongjoong’s face as his thumb gently pressed his lower lip, the younger obediently opening his mouth and closing his eyes. Already close once, the older fought back against a slew of moans and curses, huffing heavily as he fucked his hand. Seonghwa groaned and curved his palm around his shaft, dropping his head and sucking in a breath as his hand moved once, twice, three times—</p><p>He moaned as stripes of cum painted Hongjoong’s face. The younger snuck a tongue out for a lick as one hit his lip, swallowing it down obediently. They both took a moment to breathe, chests heaving as they came down from their high. They met eyes and Hongjoong smiled softly, Seonghwa grinning as he pressed a kiss to the top of his lover’s head before slowly pulling them to their feet.</p><p>“You’re a mess, baby,” he said affectionately, thumb swiping a glob of cum on Hongjoong’s cheek with a chuckle. “Let’s get you in the shower.”</p><p>In the end Seonghwa soaped the other man down, massaging his delicate skin while whispering soft nothings in his ear. They arrived back at the dorms together well after dark, sneaking a quick snack from the kitchen before hightailing it for their room. They ate together on the floor, giggling at the videos on Hongjoong’s phone before tucking in for the night in Seonghwa’s bed.</p><p>“Tonight was really hot,” Hongjoong said, feeling the way Hwa’s chest expanded and contracted against his back, fingers idly tracing the hand at his stomach.</p><p>“You liked it?” the taller asked with a grin, nosing in to press a kiss to the back of his neck. Hongjoong nodded. “We’ll do it again sometime then.”</p><p>“Goodnight Seonghwa,” Hongjoong smiled.</p><p>“Goodnight baby.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>